Casualties
by untamableshipper
Summary: A conference is to be made between the two industries owned separately by Lin and Tenzin. Which job will Korra choose? Will Asami realize her feelings for her best friend? Mischief will happen. [Modern!Linzin and Korrasami]


" Wait, what do you mean you didn't get the job?!" Asami bellowed, effectively crinkling her magazine by slamming it onto the table. Korra didn't flinch, she stood up and sighed. "I- Of course- … Asami, look." She removed Asami's hand that kept her from calming her pounding temples. " Korra, you and I both know that I badly want to give you a job for my industry, but you can't just pounce on the task without any experience!"

" Which is why I'm getting the jobs." Korra replied, taking a sip from her glass of water.

" I thought you said-"

" Listen, Mr. Tenzin, the President of the Airgear Sports Industry came to me this morning in Quan's cafe; he gave me an offer to take position as vice-president," Korra sat down and huffed.

" That's great, Korra! But why are you making it sound like a bad thing?" She strode to the closet of wine and pulled out a bottle. Grabbing a corkscrew on top of the mini bar beside the table; she then popped the bottle open and poured out the sweet, lavender liquid into both of their glasses.

" The problem is, the President of the High-tech Metal Armor Incorporation, Lin- fucking- Beifong, was the one who invited me to the fucking café!" Korra fumed before gulping down the whole glass of wine. Asami pouted at her swearing as she looked at the slightly fuming woman in front of her, making circular motions with her fingertips over her glass. She placed a hand on her chin. "Let's settle this. Lin invited you first, but Tenzin managed to meet you first in the café. Well, Korra, which one of them would you like to work for?" She asked.

" I can't pick! Tenzin is part of Aang's huge industry, besides Kya and Bumi. He even runs a nation for fuck's sake! But Lin is the daughter of Toph Beifong, the creator of the finest metal in the world; and she's also the sister of the Matriarch, Suyin Beifong, who created the most modern city in the world with that metal," Korra sighed and slammed her head against the table.

" You really did your research, did you?" The other woman chuckled, taking a sip from her glass and

" They're both so… so _professional_ and serious with their businesses. Why would they want me?" She asked with food stuffed in her mouth.

" Don't torture yourself. You're amazing, Korra," Asami chuckled. "When's the job interview?"

" 5 days from now. I wanna tell them that I got my hands tied," she huffed in reply.

" I'll go tell them myself," the lady run a hand through her silky locks and grinned, "they got you at the same time. We'll try to let them talk to each other," her grin faltered into a smile when she remembered something, "which might be a bit hard, knowing that they were an item back in the day."

The statement made Korra choked on her wine, she coughed and wheezed. "I- What? How-"

"I have no idea how they broke up," she cut her off, "Dad used to tell me about how they almost became the most powerful and dominant couple in the world of business, but they fell apart for some reason."

"Must be the work," Korra said, "or the media."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're over with all that funk," Asami reassured her. Silence then cut through their conversation after Korra merely shrugged and continued on her meal. It was a bit awkward for Korra; the thought of being a bit inexperienced with her cutlery gave her the intention of asking Asami for lessons in the not-so-distant future. "Anyways, I better get going. If you want to buy clothes for the interview, bring Jen with you. Or, you can just borrow from my wardrobe," she offered as she stood up and brushed the imaginary layer of dust from her dark coat. As she started heading to the door, Korra stared helplessly at her before quickly swallowing her food and replying, "I'm okay with it. Your outfits might not fit on me, I doubt they would work on me," she shrugged in reply.

"Wouldn't hurt if you gave it a try, sweetie." Asami chimed as she went out the dining room with her heels clacking and echoing throughout the hallway. Korra begrudgingly looked at the door before taking another bite from her seal jerky. The clatters of her utensils and the panting of Naga, echoed throughout the huge room.

* * *

Asami had just fixed an issue with one of her machinery's prototype, finding out that one of the bolts were out of place and she had to take the whole machine down and restore it back in place by herself. She sat on her fine-leather chair and leaned back, wiping the sweat that had been bothering her off her brow. Closing her eyes and twirling a strand of her silky locks, she thought to herself, '_I better make that phone call._' She pulled out the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a huge binder stacked with notes and random sheets of paper. Flipping the pages and scanning through the lists of names, her finger slowly trailed down the page. '_B_…'

A small, green note stuck to the side of the page got her attention. She read the cursive handwriting.

_**' Call only when it's 7-8 am and 1-3 pm. Calls beyond these hours will not be attended to, and future meetings will be suspended.'**_

She peered at the wall clock and saw that it's 1:30 in the afternoon already. She quickly dialed the number and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.

' _Good afternoon. Ms. Beifong's office_,' a flat voice greeted.

"Hi, this is Asami Sato. I'd like to speak with her myself through the phone."

' _M-Ms. Sato? Your call will be transferred. It'll be a moment._'

The woman's voice was replaced by an instrumental, jazzy tune for a moment, then, a smoother, deeper, velvety voice spoke with such a calm, steady tone that people can already tell that the lady means business. '_Ms. Sato?_'

" Ms. Beifong?"

" _I'm surprised. For once, you actually called in time_," she mused.

"Well, I took note of it this time."

Lin hummed in reply. '_Is this about your friend's job offer?_' She asked. This woman sounded like a cat morphed into a human; her voice was so hypnotic. Asami pondered for a moment. _Does she hypnotize her clients?_

"Yes. Korra. She's conflicted on which job to choose," Asami replied. "I'm afraid you have to set up a meeting with the president of the other industry."

_' I'd like to do it in my building. What's their industry's name?'_

"Airgear," she replied. She immediately heard the older woman's breath hitch a little before the receiver had gone silent. It took a moment before she cleared her throat to cut through the seemingly awkward silence.

"Friday. 11 am. In my conference room. The catering will offer free lunch after. Tell Mr. Tenzin to bring in his best lawyers."

Asami raised a brow. "_Why?_"

_' No further questions. It's final. If he ever comes late or anything, tell him that Korra's in my business now.'_

"But, I-" Asami didn't have a chance to respond; Lin had already ended the call. _What a polite way to treat clients. _Taking a deep breath, she flipped the pages on the binder while uttering about _"Tenzin having food poisoning."_ She let her finger skim down through the names until she found Tenzin's name. Looking at the number for a moment, she then dialed his number and leaned back on the chair as she awaited for someone to answer.

_' Good afternoon, who is this?_' A cheery voice asked. It seemed like Tenzin's, but what kind of boss would answer the phone for themselves? Doesn't he have the assistants to do it?

"Uh- Mr. Tenzin? This is Ms. Sato," she answered.

_'Oh, hello, Miss! Yes, it is me. What is it that you want?' _Asami thought for a moment, _'Geez, it's like normality had formed into a man. How did he and Lin ever become a couple?' _Before she thought of asking the man why he's answering his own calls, she decided to get to the matters at hand.

"I'd like to discuss something. It's about Ms. Beifong." And just like Lin, she heard him shift uncomfortably on the other line. It took a moment until Tenzin hummed understandingly." She'd like to have a meeting settled in her building."

After years of working with machines, she had kept a keen sense of hearing, easily knowing what's wrong with one of the machines, for she had gone used to the familiar vibrating noise of the rotors.

With this skill, it made her swore- she had heard the man just anxiously gulp in the other line.

* * *

_**Author's note: I apologize for the spelling errors. If you have any suggestions, please, state it in your reviews. Thanks!**_


End file.
